


Так поражает молния, так поражает финский нож

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Крис зарычал от ярости, но поделать ничего не мог — так и торчал над Стэном, вытянувшись стрелой, руки уже подрагивали от тяжести тела. А Стэн, кривясь в уродской издевательской ухмылке, вдруг толкнулся вниз, сполз по диванным подушкам, и теперь его рожа оказалась ровно напротив члена.





	Так поражает молния, так поражает финский нож

**Author's Note:**

> !!!ООС!!! love/hate, hatesex, blowjob, forced sex, dub-con и ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО МАТА, фик написан матом (это не преувеличение)

...потому что этот парень был чистейшим неразбавленным мудаком. Неперевариваемый пиздец. Чистейший кусок говна в блёстках. Долбоёб, у которого под носом будто мазнули дерьмом, и теперь он каждый раз морщился, пытаясь угадать, новое то дерьмо или ещё вчерашнее.  
Му.  
Да.  
Чи.  
Ла.  
И Криса он бесил настолько, что чесались кулаки. Он поверить не мог, что кто-то вёлся на натянутую улыбку и саркастичный взгляд. "Девки, да что с вами? Очнитесь!", хотелось заорать каждый раз, когда очередная журналистка плавилась рядом с ними на блицах перед премьерой. Крис глазам не верил — разве можно было не видеть, насколько Стэн лживая саркастичная и глумливая мразь, считающая всех вокруг недолепленными человеками, а себя, божественного, единственным идеальным творением Создателя?  
Аж выворачивало.  
Он то и дело смотрел на Стэна, у которого даже мышцы не складывались в подобие доброжелательной гримасы, настолько он был пропитанным собственным ядом недовольства.  
Господи ты Боже, как же Стэн бесил. Когда им нужно было фотографироваться вместе, Крис чуть ли не молитву об изгнании дьявола читал и готов был поклясться — Стэн тогда дымился, будто его водой окатили. Непередаваемая мразота.

Крис был как Нео в матрице, вместо людей видел компьютерных чучелок, в которых загрузили программу умиления Стэном, а сам сражался с этим, как мог. Он буквально нюхом чуял ненависть и холод, которые окружали Стэна посреди людей. И как с таким отношением он мог стать актёром? Сам над собой решил поиздеваться?  
Омерзение, будто жабу в жопу целуешь, а на деле — дыхание Стэна над лицом, когда Баки навис над поверженным Кэпом и со всей дури лупил его железным кулаком по морде. Кулак, конечно, был не железным, а зелёным, но сходство с жабой от этого только усиливалось. Криса тошнило. Казалось бы, очередная съемка тесной и жаркой мужской драки, а после каждого дубля хотелось вымыться. Крис аж чесался под костюмом, настолько были невыносимы короткие прикосновения Стэна, которого никак невозможно было представить Баки.  
Фу, блядь. Мерзота. На втором фильме с этой лохматой жабой он перенести уже не мог.  
Криса передёрнуло, дубль оказался запорот, а над площадкой раздался слишком_отвратительно_вежливый голос Джо, объявившего перерыв.  
— Обед! — сообщил он, а на самом деле это был намёк, чтобы Крис свалил с площадки, прочитал пару мантр, помедитировал на закат и привел себя "блядь, в порядок, Эванс, что с тобой?". Крису второго приглашения свалить от Стэна подальше и не требовалось.  
Подкупая обещаниями и двадцатками, он упросил костюмеров снять с него слишком тесный для переполнявшей ненависти костюм, по-быстрому переоделся в своё и умчался в трейлер, надеясь за время обеда отмыться от прикосновений Стэна, которые горели, будто эти места облили кислотой.

Крис наскоро вытерся и бросил полотенце на раковину. После душа наступила небольшая передышка, тело дышало будто всеми порами, даже есть захотелось, настолько его отпустила вечная ненависть. И она же обрушилась на него с силой миллиона тонн воды, которые кто-то по недосмотру вылил на него с неба.  
Ебаный всратый бесящий Стэн сидел на его диване, и теперь несчастную мебель следовало сжечь.  
— Нахуй пошел отсюда, — процедил Крис, чувствуя, как снова всё тело охватывает пожар безумия.  
— Сам пошёл, — лениво отозвался Стэн и сплюнул жвачку на пол, чем довел ненависть Криса до небывалой высоты.  
Издав короткий боевой клич, Эванс одним прыжком кинулся на Стэна, схватил его за горло и повалил на диван. Совершенно забыв при этом, что оставил неприкрытыми самые опасные места. Конечно, Стэн не был бы собой, если бы не цапнул тут же его яйца и не сжал так, что Криса продрало болью.  
— Охуел? — прошипел Стэн. — Я тебе, блядь, яйца оторву и пожарю зажигалкой.  
— Съеби, — хрипел Крис, потому что было очень — непередаваемо, невообразимо — больно. — Я тебя зарою, сука, живьем, червям будешь песни петь. Фальцетом!  
Стэн извернулся, быстрым хватом сжал ещё и болтавшийся член.  
— Долбоёб, — прохрипел он Крису в лицо, и они были настолько близко, что его дыхание опять прожгло Крису кожу. — Чего тебе мирно не живётся?  
— Да потому что ты гондон конченый, урод, — цедил Крис, но победа была не за ним. Всё ещё держа в кулаке его яйца, Стэн почувствовал себя победителем, скривился и издевательски поцокал языком. И ведь лежал под Крисом, бей — не хочу, а поделать ничего было нельзя.  
— Ц-ц-ц, — цокал Стэн. — Ц-ц-ц, какой грязный рот у нашего пай-мальчика. Выебать бы тебя в эту грязную дыру, да я брезгливый.  
— Дружков своих в грязные дыры еби, мудила, — скрипел Крис, пока Стэн продолжал сжимать его член.  
— О, — глумливо скривился Стэн. — А разве мы не друзья?  
Крис зарычал от ярости, но поделать ничего не мог — так и торчал над Стэном, вытянувшись стрелой, руки уже подрагивали от тяжести тела. А Стэн, кривясь в уродской издевательской ухмылке, вдруг толкнулся вниз, сполз по диванным подушкам, и теперь его рожа оказалась ровно напротив члена.  
— Только дёрнись, блядь, откушу по корень. Потом будешь маме рассказывать, почему у неё три дочери.  
Крис опустил голову, следя за тем, что Стэн делает, и охренел до такой степени, что вовсе позабыл, какая херня творилась между ними. Стэн, перекинув ноги через подлокотник дивана, поёрзал и устроился удобнее — только для того, чтобы схватить своими мразотными губами член Криса. Яйца он тоже не выпустил, продолжил их мять и сжимать, но уже — слава всем его чертям — не больно, господи, что за слово шло на ум — "Нежно"?  
Блядь.  
Крис вздрогнул всем телом, зажмурился до белых вспышек под веками, скривился, сжал губы — и всё равно застонал, когда член вдруг предательски окреп в горячей мокрой пасти Стэна.  
— Откушу, если дернешься, — флегматично заявил тот, а Крис распахнул глаза, в первую секунду ослепнув от мушек перед глазами, и посмотрел под себя и вниз, а оттуда на него зыркнул этот ебаный ганнибал лектер с уже покрасневшим ртом.  
— Блядь, — простонал Крис. Под веками намокло от усилий, которых нужно было всё больше, чтобы удержаться над Стэном. Тот снова схватил член, всосал, буквально вытягивая из-под крайней плоти набухавшую головку, несколько раз сжал мошонку, как эспандер, и снова начал сосать. Причмокивал, долбился лбом Крису в живот, когда впускал член в горло, а языком кружился вокруг ствола, то отбивая по нему рваный ритм, то закручиваясь, как пружина, чтобы в следующую секунду поддать огня прямо под яйца.  
— С-сука, — шипел Крис сквозь сжатые губы, но вырываться из хватки не спешил — член был дороже жизни и самоуважения. — Пидар, блядь...  
— Ах-ха, — фыркнул Стэн, а член Криса лежал у него на губах. — Это кто говорит? Педик сверху?  
— Ты не доживёшь до завтра, — пригрозил Крис и понял, что скорее кончится сам.  
Господи, за минетную пасть Стэна стоило бы дать Оскара.  
У Криса сводило между лопатками, дрожали вжатые в диванные подушки ладони. Он боялся подвинуться, чтобы хоть немного поменять позу, а Стэн всё натягивался ему на член, без устали работая головой и шеей. Член он брал едва ли до половины — очень мешала неудобная поза, но и без того у Криса в паху будто огнем шпарило от узкой глотки, в которую долбилась головка.  
Мгновенно собравшись — на что хватило остатков мозга и самообладания, — Крис шлёпнул его рукой по макушке, до боли схватил за волосы и заставил замереть. Стэн смотрел снизу, обещая все небесные кары и полное обезяйцевание, но даже лёгкое движение причиняло ему не меньшую боль, что и Крису до этого.  
— Башку оторву, — пригрозил он, талантливо копируя манеру Стэна, перехватил его голову удобнее, задрал кверху и толкнулся членом в рот.  
Стэн расслабился, как смог, распахнулся, открывая путь к горлу. Крис, чувствуя, как в яйцах подкипает сперма, вбился так глубоко, как смог — нос Стэна уткнулся ему в паховые волосы. Крис, чувствуя приближение победы и оргазма, дернул бёдрами вверх — и снова вниз, растрахивая подставленный рот.  
Узкое, блядь, какое узкое горло, горячее, тесное — Крис горел, бёдра горели, дергались, пока он пытался ими управлять, но тело уже жило отдельно от мозга. В затылке пекло, в яйцах пекло, всё тело заходилось в судорогах приближавшегося оргазма, а Крис продолжал трахать Стэна в горло, наслаждаясь его молчанием, его блядской рожей, измазанной слюной и слезами. И при этом Стэн то и дело впивался в него своими жабьими глазами, кривил пасть, впуская в неё член — и стонал.  
Единственный из них стонал, блядь, будто песни пел каждому толчку. Он ёрзал, отпустил яйца Криса, и те влажно шлепнулись ему на подбородок. Стэн будто и не заметил, убрал руки, и Крис только задним умом — и задним слухом — понял, что вот эти звуки, знакомые с детства, но очень другие, — это трение члена Стэна об его мокрый кулак.  
Бешенство-возбуждение снова продрало Криса от пяток до макушки. Он продолжал со всей возможной грубостью вколачиваться в глотку, а сам слышал только, как Стэн дрочит себе, и чувствовал, как несколько раз он собирал стекавшую по щекам слюну, чтобы смазать свою ладонь.  
— Шлюха, — скрипел Крис, влепляясь ему в горло до полной одуряющей тесноты. — Шлюха, блядь, что ты за шлюха...  
Стэн мычал что-то, закатывал глаза и продолжал дрочить. Его колотило, того и гляди, они с Крисом вошли бы в резонанс и тем разрушили трейлер. Стоны, мат, толчки члена во влажный рот, хлюпанье слюны — омерзительно и так горячо, что нестерпимо стало держаться.  
У Криса подкосились колени, он уперся ими в диван, член въехал в узкие тиски гортани, и спазмы один за другим прошивали тело. Яйца опустошались с неимоверной скоростью, сперма текла по губам и щекам Стэна, а тот поддавал языком по уздечке и спускал сам, бросив на Криса последний помутившийся взгляд.  
Разлеплялись они с трудом, Крису было стыдно смотреть на растёкшегося по дивану Стэна и растёкшуюся по нему сперму. С огромным трудом Крис отвёл глаза и от мокрого мягкого члена, торчавшего из расстёгнутой ширинки. Блядь.  
Блядь.  
Блядь.  
Всё стало просто ужасно.  
Крис на подгибавшихся ногах доплёлся до ванной, взял ещё мокрое полотенце и вытер себя, с особенным тщанием стирая подсыхавшие капли спермы на паховых волосах. Не задумавшись, он вернулся в комнату и швырнул этим полотенцем в уже сидевшего Стэна.  
— Вытирайся и съебывай, блядь. Видеть тебя не могу.  
Стэн выглядел — был — полностью выебанным. Рот превратился в месиво, губы были натерты до красноты, слюна вперемешку со спермой пропитали воротник футболки, а член так и торчал из ширинки. Взгляд был пустым и сумасшедшим одновременно, всё никак не отпускал. Крис подошел, взял полотенце и вытер Стэну лицо. Пришлось задрать его кверху, и Крис очень_старался_не смотреть на затраханного Стэна. Тот же не поддавался стеснению.  
Облизнувшись, он проглотил каплю спермы из уголка рта, посмотрел Крису в глаза и вполне членораздельно и серьёзно сказал:  
— Эванс, отсоси мне.  
— Поехал, да? — с притворной участливостью спросил Крис. — Я тебе членом мозг повредил?  
Стэн мотнул башкой, влажные пряди разметались и топорщились, а парочка прилипла к щекам.  
Крис проглотил шершавый ком в груди.  
Где-то между ключиц закололо.  
Стало дурно от одной мысли.  
Стэн выглядел блядски манящим — вдруг из ниоткуда.  
— Отсоси мне, — уже требовал он. — Отсоси мне, Эванс. Я сдохну, если не трахну тебя в рот.  
— Проваливай, — всё ещё грубо, но уже дрожавшим голосом велел Крис. — Уматывай.  
— Нет.  
Стэн упрямо сидел, пялился на него, и в штанах предательски дрогнуло.  
— Отсасывай.  
— Съеби, — простонал Крис, падая на колени. Член Стэна уже окреп — будто ему лошадиного возбудителя под хвост всадили. Толстый, крепкий, будто сахарный — слюна текла только от взгляда на него. — Ты труп.  
Стэн схватил его за волосы обеими руками, толкнул на себя, вбиваясь в горло, и этим заставил заткнуться. Крис даже не сосал — он давал в рот, и слюна текла уже по его подбородку, а чёртов Стэн бубнил что-то, как обкуренный, долбился в него и был окончательно потерян. Крис рванул на нём футболку, развёл обрывки в стороны и впился пальцами в грудь, сжимая соски.  
— С-сука, — повторил его реплику Стэн, вздрогнул и спустил тут же, будто по щелчку пальцев. — Блядь...  
— Ты, — услужливо подсказал Крис. — Ты — блядь.  
— Похер, — голос Стэна скатился в шепот, а сам он съехал по дивану, только затылком теперь упираясь в спинку. — Ты тоже. Пидарский шлюхан.  
В глазах Стэна снова засветился разум — и прежняя ненависть к человечеству. Крис же с удивлением понял, что желание вмазать вдруг пропало. Бешеный, безумный Стэн — и с натруженными минетными губами, с растраханным горлом — уже не вызывал ненависти. Крис мягко провел по его губам пальцами, и Стэн прихватил их, обсасывая.  
— Хочешь быть моим шлюханом? — с вызовом спросил он, выпустив мокрые пальцы из хватки губ.  
— Ты не доживешь до конца съемок.  
— Обещаешь?  
Стэн ухмылялся и облизывался, в глазах искрилась издевка.  
— Сука! — Крис опомнился, уже целуя его и чувствуя на губах свой вкус.


End file.
